Welcome Home, Gakupo
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Gakupo went to Mexico and left Gumi alone with her pervert step brother, Kaito. Gakupo hasn't give any info to Gumi for a week which made Gumi so worried. My 1st english fanfiction. Review please...


**Tittle : Welcome Home, Gakupo.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid Crypton Future Media and Yamaha**

**.**

**Pair : GumiGakupo, GumiKaito**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC-ness, typos, randomness (this fic is totally RANDOM)**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A young green-haired girl were sitting on a green couch in her living room.

"What a boring day…" she sighed.

Once a minute she looked at her cellphone waiting for at least an email that she will never get.

"Baka! Where the hell is he?" she yell as she toss her cellphone aside.

The green-haired girl that known as Gumi were waiting for her beloved one, Gakupo, to message her.

"It's been a week…" she sighed again.

It was been a week that Gakupo had gone to Mexico and Gumi has no idea why the hell Gakupo hasn't call her yet.

'Maybe it would be better if I go to Miku's house,' Gumi thought to herself.

**Knock… Knock…**

Gumi knocked on Miku's front door, and in a moment the door has opened by Miku herself.

"Hi Gumi! Come in!" said Miku cheerishly.

After Miku let Gumi to came and sat on her couch, Miku started to speak…

"Okay then, tell me what's wrong…" said Miku to Gumi like she already knew what had happen.

"Uhm, well… It's about Gakupo. He hasn't call or even text me for a week," Gumi replied.

As Miku nuzzled her nose with her index finger, she answered…

"Maybe Gakupo just kinda busy. Ya, know…"

Gumi went silent for a while. It's not that Gumi want to hear, not at all! The thing isn't just that simple. Gakupo is a real charm and gentle guy, especially when he's with Gumi. So, it would be kinda ridiculous to think about Gakupo that way.

"But…" she continued, "Maybe Gakupo already met a new girl and he forgot about you!"

Miku giggled after saying such of that silly thing. Gumi pouts as she heard what Miku was saying before.

"Noooo! It would never happen! Gakupo won't forget me that easy!"

"But, who knows?"

Miku giggled again as a pillow has landed on her face.

"Hey, don't be mad, will you?" Miku said.

"Pfft… Okay, okay…" Gumi answered with a little pout on her face still.

**~xxxXXXxxx~**

Gumi was laying on her bed alone. She glanced at the clock, it's already 8 pm.

"Hhh…" Gumi sighed and close her eyes for a while.

After that, her phone was vibrating and Gumi jumped from her bed and picked her phone up suddenly without know who was calling.

"Hello…" Gumi gasped as the deep and hars voice come out from her cellphone.

Gumi went silent, and the voice was talking again…

"Ohayou gozaimasu, my princess…" said the voice.

"O-ha-you?" Gumi asked sarcastically.

"Am I wrong, sweetheart?" Gakupo asked curiously.

"Have you learnt about the different time zone, honey? It's eight o'clock in the night here!"

"Eh—?"

Gumi sighed, and Gakupo went silent for a while.

"I am sorry, Gumi… I am so sorry," Gakupo said to Gumi.

"Hmph!"

Gakupo heard the sound when Gumi pouts and it makes Gakupo felt guilty.

"Hey, hun… Don't be so angry, I promise I will come back in 5 days later, okay?"

"You kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. It's a good news that I won't come back home two week later."

"Tch, okay…"

Gumi sighed and she felt a really sad knowing her beloved one, Gakupo, wasn't on her side right now.

"I miss you… so much," Gumi said to Gakupo while crying.

"Dear, a-are you alright? Are you crying?" asked Gakupo nervously.

"N-no, I'm not crying!" Gumi lied.

But, Gakupo knews that Gumi was crying.

"Sssh… It's okay, I will come back immediately, honey," Gakupo said to make Gumi calm.

Gumi cried even louder when she heard Gakupo's sweet voice through her cellphone. She can't held it anymore, she just really missed Gakupo.

"Dear… Sweetheart…" Gakupo's voice become sweet.

"Y-yeah?" Gumi answered while she wipe her tears away.

"I need to go now, I still have some job to do," Gakupo said in a sad tone.

"Okay, bye…"

Gakupo closed the phone call with an 'I love you' that he said to Gumi. After that, Gumi closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Gumi felt so lonely that night. It felt so different to sleep without him on her side. Even they're just going out for a half year, Gumi and Gakupo were already lived together. And now, it's been the first time in her life to sleep without Gakupo beside her.

One hour later…

"Ugh, I can't sleep…"

Gumi went to the kitchen and took a bottle of milk from the refrigerator. She drink the milk like it was a bottle of sake.

"Puah~"

After that, she put the empty bottle on the table and sat down on the chair that made from wood.

Suddenly, Gumi felt something wrapped around her neck. It was Kaito, her older brother who hugged her from behind.

"Ka-Kaito-_nii_!" Gumi gasped.

"Why don't you sleep at this time, Gumi-_chan_?" Kaito asked.

"I-I can't sleep… and, please, stop hugging me…"

Kaito didn't listen and keep hugging her even tighter, and Gumi can't bear his older brother's tight grip.

Kaito was Gumi's older brother, but he's just her step brother anyway. Her father married with another woman after her mother died. And just for you to know, Kaito was actually having a crush on Gumi.

"Gakupo wasn't here now, so, I can play with you for a little while…" Kaito said in a playful tone.

"Kaito-_nii_, please sto—"

Kaito kissed her harshly before she can finished her words. Kaito crushed his lips to her roughly and pushed her to the wall. The kiss become deep and hot little by little. After a few minutes, their lips are apart and Kaito was breathing heavily because the lack of oxygen.

"Hhh… W-what did you do, Kaito-_nii_?" Gumi asked with deep blush on her face.

"I liked you, can't you realize that?" Kaito answered while playng with a strand of Gumi's hair.

"B-but we're siblings!"

"We were step siblings, so, that would be just fine…"

Once again, Kaito crashed his lips to her which made Gumi moan a little.

"Is that your voice, Gumi?"

Gumi didn't replied. And then, Kaito shoved Gumi on to the floor and kissed her again on her neck.

"Aah… Kaito-_nii_… Stop it…"

Kaito didn't listen and never will. He kissed Gumi's neck with no hesitate, and he left a red kissmark on it.

Gumi felt very upset and kicked Kaito right on his 'hard member'. Kaito collapsed to the floor while groan in pain, and it become a good oportunity for Gumi to run away.

Gumi ran as fast as she can to her bedroom and locked it. She breathe heavily because what had happened before.

"Kaito-_nii _was very dangerous… Huff, I hope Gakupo were here so he could save me…"

Gumi lay down on her bed and yawned, then she fell asleep.

In the next morning, she walked to the kitchen in aware and found that Kaito were sitting in the kitchen.

Then, Gumi stop walking and stared at Kaito. Kaito just looked at Gumi with a lustful smirk.

"_O-ohayou_ Kaito-_nii_…" Gumi said to Kaito in a really calm tone that she could.

"_Ohayou_, Gumi-_chan…"_ Kaito answered with his lustful look still.

Then, Gumi's cellphone suddenly vibrating and makes her gasped.

_**.**_

_**1 Message Received**_

_**.**_

_**Sender : Gakupo-nii**_

_**Subject : -no sucject-**_

_**Hey, dear… I just want to say good night.**_

_**I.L.Y.**_

_**.**_

Gumi giggled after reading the message. He will never learn about different time zone, will he?

"What so funny, Gumi-_chan_?"

"E-eh… No-nothing…"

Kaito walked towards Gumi and cling at her. He hugged her from behind and gripped her breasts.

"Ka-Kaito-_nii_!"

"Yes, my princess?"

Gumi blushed deeply when she heard that. Kaito smirked and hugs her tighter.

Gumi knew she can't be treatened this way, they're siblings and Gumi already have Gakupo. And, what about her bestfriend, Miku, who was totally in love with Kaito?

Luckily, this time Gumi can escape from Kaito's deadly grip.

'I hope Gakupo was here…' Gumi sighed.

And then, Gumi went to a park and sat down under a tree. Not in a long time, she fell asleep and dreaming.

"_Gakupo-nii… Aaah…" _

"_Hold on, sweetheart… I'm gonna cum!"_

**THUD!**

"Ouch!" an apple fell to her head and woke her up from her dream.

'What the heck that I'm dreaming about?' Gumi thought to herself. 'It such a wet dream!'

Gumi blushed deeply after found out what she had dreamed about. She was making love with Gakupo!

Again, she was hoping that Gakupo was on her side. Ah, when he will come back?

Gumi shook her head and walked home while giggling. What a silly dream!

When Gumi came home, she found out that purple and long haired guy was already stand in front of the door while smiling at her. It was Gakupo who stand in front of the door, waiting for her.

"Gakupo!" she looked at Gakupo in disbelief.

"I'm home, sweetheart…" Gakupo said to Gumi with his charming smile that can make Gumi's heart melt in any time.

Gumi blushed deeply as she heard the word 'sweetheart' came out from Gakupo's mouth. No matter how angry and mad she was before, Gakupo's voice always can make her day feel much better.

Gakupo walks toward Gumi and hugged her tightly. Gumi went speechless as Gakupo hugged her tighter.

"How could you come back this fast?" Gumi asked.

"My jobs were done faster than I thought. And, there's something that bothering my mind…" Gakupo shrugged.

"What's that?" Gumi asked curiously.

"The fact that you're crying last night. It makes me felt horrible," Gakupo answered.

"So, that's why you come back this fast? But, this morning, you sent me a message and saying '_oyasumi_' to me…"

Gakupo chuckled and patted his lover's head.

"It's only a camouflage, dear…" Gakupo answered with a grin on his face.

Gumi poutted at Gakupo, but Gakupo gave her a little sweet kiss on her lips as an unpredictable gift.

They kissed for a long time until they lost their breath. And then, Gakupo pull her backward to get some air again.

"Welcome home, Gakupo…" Gumi said in whisper.

_~The End~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whaaaaa… This is my first english fanfiction! So bad, eh? I don't even know why I can make this such horrible fanfiction! ****(haha…) Well, you know, the story wasn't really good, but I hope you all enjoyed it! ****I know this pairing (GumiGakupo) is a really strange pair, but I love it! LOL.**

**Aaaand, don't forget to review, okay? *wink wink***


End file.
